black blood huntsman (discontinued)
by Writerofthelostsoul
Summary: how do people deal with a broken home, a fucked up experimentation and a childhood full of torture and Agony? Well you're about to find out. Horrible summary I know, my original summary was way better
1. Chapter 1

Black blood huntsman

Hello again people of , it's me the excuse for an author trying to tug at your interest with my writing and stories. I honestly did try with the last story but then I got inspiration from watching way too much soul eater, I mean I watched all 51 episodes in a single day. And then I watched the entire RWBY series with the rest of my time of the day and boy let me tell you it was great finding a way to alleviate the very thing that has been a leach on my stress for a long time. And I am sorry for taking down my previous story, but around chapter 5 I just got side tracked too much and just thought you know what screw it, so I took the story down, and again I am sorry but I just didn't see it going anywhere.

Oh and BTW the story will be an AU fic and some characters will either be highly or somewhat OOC. And I got the story line idea from my other fanfic. But this what I got so enjoy.

P.S. Crona with his black-dust-blood-stuff he will have control over every single drop of it with his ability to control it how he does in the show. By that I mean that his semblance is being able to control his blood and change it into many different shapes.

Now then, on with the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud crash sounded from inside a small castle "You worthless piece of shit, why do you have to fail me every time as a child. You're supposed to follow orders but no you can't." cinder said while punching a very young boy, her son, repeatedly in the face. "Crona you know that the only way to unlock your aura is to try very hard but do you, no. just go to your room, I need to do some more research."

Crona simply replied "y-yes lady cinder." With that he headed towards his room where his bed and his Ursa friend, Ragnarok, was. When Crona entered his room he was met with a fist in the face.

"You fucked up again dumbass, how you could not be able to unlock your damned aura?" the hulking Grimm asked clearly pissed at Crona for his failure of unlocking his aura. And he had every right to be Crona was a failure, well Crona thought of himself as a failure…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was all in the past, ever since six years ago when hunters killed his mother he was taken under the wings of the head master of beacon…like a son, an adopted son. He liked the idea at first but then the training began and he was…changed somewhat, still obedient but had more freedom to do what he wanted. But during his freedom he mostly wrote poetry, or talked to Ragnarok. That's right the Grimm creature still was with him, only now it flowed throughout his blood stream and was now a Grimm that inhabited the boy's body. This boy's name was Crona, Crona gorgon.

Within the bullhead that he was using as transportation to beacon academy he was near a window starring off into the vast ocean of sky he saw. The was a holographic projection of a women for whom he already knew very well, just one of the perks of being adopted by the headmaster of beacon academy, getting to know the teachers for some years in advance. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a blonde boy staggering towards two girls, both blonde…probably sisters.

To the sisters

"You know Maka people are going to think that you're the bee's knees when we get there." Yang said happy as can be.

Maka groaned "I don't want to be the bee's knees I don't want to be any kind of knees I just want to be a normal girl with normal needs." Maka smiled in bliss at the thought and hummed out "ah, normal needs."

Yang was about to talk again when a blonde boy unloaded his breakfast on her shoes.

"Eww" yang cried trying to grab Maka's red cape to wipe the boy's vomit off her shoe. Only for Maka to run around and keep her cape out of Yang's reach.

Crona watched the scene unfold and he started to chuckle a little bit.

When the bullhead finally landed 'vomit boy' as he was now deemed ran off the plane like it was a death trap, to unload his second breakfast into a nearby garbage can. Crona walked by the boy somewhat uncomfortable with what had taken place only moments earlier.

A gust of wind blew past causing a faint chill. Noise echoed about the area, coming from several people that walked about the campus. A young, pink haired boy frowned at the building. He looked up at the towering figure that was Beacon Academy. He sighed. Human contact wasn't something that he was looking forward to. He hated this place already. He wasn't much for human contact. In fact he despised it.

If there is one thing that his mother taught him, it's that people aren't worth his time. His mother fell into that category as well. He would often daydream about not having to deal with his mother on many of occasion.

He glanced at the smiling faces of a group of people talking. He rolled his eyes. He didn't understand how people could stand each other. Humanity isn't worth anything. Who needed the things that money can't buy when things like diamonds will never leave you?

He hoped that the student's wouldn't bother him while he was here... after all it was for their own protection. He wasn't like the average person... If they were to try to punch him they'd be the one to regret it. However if they were to cut him with a blade... They'd see black... black blood...

He took a step forward, his cloak flicked behind him like a flag. He couldn't help but wonder if the year would pass him by quickly, he hoped so.

After walking for a while Crona had walked up upon a scene that was quite interesting, he saw Maka getting yelled at by an albino boy who was dressed in a completely white suit that had a snowflake symbol on the back and seem to just cast a weird aura. He was about to walk away when the two of them exploded in a glorious plume of fire dust and got burnt. He chuckled and watched the scene unfold.

"do you just realize what you did you dunce…" he continued his rant as Maka pushed her fingers together and pulled them apart while getting belittled by the enraged albino.

15 minutes later

Crona found himself in the auditorium with a school-full of students, he turned towards the main stage to see his adopted father, on the stage with his signature coffee mug and cane.

Ozpin cleared his throat gaining most of the student's attention and he began his speech "ahem…I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished and walked off the stage.

X amount of hours later (I use X as a variable when I'm talking sometimes for the unknown part of things)

'The first day won't always be the best but it will be the beginning of something much more changing for your life' those words ran through Crona's head for minutes but he was exhausted from remembering so many things he was ready for bed more than he had been ready in a long time. As he drifted off into unconsciousness one thought ran through his mind 'I may be your father, I may have adopted you, but I won't always be there to protect you.' Crona smiled at remembering that and thought 'your still my father no matter how others look at it you will always be my father.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crona woke up the next morning with a sense of pride only to see he was the first one up…naturally.

The sun slowly peaked its head over the horizon and the light shown through the curtains. Crona got up and stretched to wake himself up. He looked over at the sleeping forms of the student body - he shook his head, he didn't understand this school. Maybe it was because he was used too used to the other home that he lived at, He sighed and grabbed his toothbrush and began the usual morning routine.

When he was fully dressed in his black armor-plated hoodie he saw other students getting up and ready. With that he walked out to the 'initiation site' where all the other students would eventually be.

20 minutes later

All the new students at beacon were standing before the dreaded Grimm infested emerald forest.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin said taking another sip from his coffee.

Glynnda said "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team mates…TODAY."

Ozpin cleared his throat and began "these teammates will be here with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Maka gawked and said "what?!"

"After you partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will need opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin finished.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity Crona's Launchpad was ticking and he looked at his adoptive father and said (while getting launched) "Ozpin you're a fucking sadist."

Ozpin thought to himself while taking a sip of his coffee 'I try Crona, I try.'

Crona thought back on his life when he was adopted and he thought 'that man drinks way too much coffee…well not as much as but pretty damn close to Oobleck.'

Crona was headed straight for a tree and he hardened his black blood to soften the impact. With an oomph he collided with the tree. He was thinking of a plan when he heard a boy scream only to see that Jaune had fucked up his 'landing-strategy' and was flailing around like an idiot waiting for death to claim him. Crona chuckled and formed a spear in his right hand and threw it as hard as he could sending it ay Jaune and waited. There was an audible 'twang' sound meaning either Crona had saved the boy and impaled him in a tree of just impaled the spear into a tree, he guessed door number two. He then proceeded to jump down from the tree only for someone or something running at supersonic speed to crash into him.

Maka had crashed into someone for whom she didn't know but when she looked up emerald and navy blue met. In Crona's mind he was thinking 'oh fucking fantastic I'm stuck with a little girl perfect. Why do you hate me so much?'

Maka when looking at the person she would later come to know as Crona was thinking' well cool I get a new friend and possibly a good or bad friend she wasn't really sure but she liked the idea of getting a new friend. But she was curious about something 'who are they?'

"So…you're going to be my teammate for the next four years?" Crona said to Maka who was still thinking.

When Crona's words finally sparked in her mind she responded to Crona "yes I am your teammate for the next four years?"

Crona stood up and started walking away from Maka who said "Wait come back." Crona just continued walking away from her until he came across the blonde dunce who he pinned to a tree with his spear. The blonde looked at Crona and let out a weak laugh, only for Crona to dematerialize his black spear and walk back over to Maka and drag her by the hood away from Jaune, while saying to Maka "by no means does this make us friends." Maka was happy that Crona came back while Jaune was alone…for now anyways.

35 minutes later

All nine of the students arrived at the forest temple and had a chess piece and Maka almost got skewered only for Crona to save her.

"…and childish, and don't even get me started on your fighting style, but if we are going to do this we have to do it together." Crona finished as he took his spear of the ground and pulled a dust vile out of a bottle carrying satchel.

Maka sighed in relief "ah~ normal knees." As to thank someone high above.

All the teens were ready and prepared to leave when everyone realized something the pink-haired boy never told anyone his name, but they would ask them later or tomorrow.

Maka sighed and stood up while Jaune was freaking out about her nearly being killed by the over grown bird.

"Look there is no use in standing around we have our objective completed, we just need to get what we came for and leave." Soul said in an unusually calm voice.

After 15 minutes of walking away from the place that they got the relics they had to unfortunately have a run-in with the giant nevermore.

"Fucking run!" yang shouted while running away from the death stalker that nearly skewered her sister.

Everyone turned towards yang only to run from an enraged death-stalker.

After a glorious battle that ended with a nevermore getting beheaded by Maka and crescent rose. And a death stalker getting stung and smashed to bits by Jaune, death, Pyrrha and patty. They headed back to the cliff and were forced to climb the cliff…well death, Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang and Soul were forced to climb the cliff. Crona and Nora had their own way up the cliff. Crona was able to make needles made of black dust and have a make-shift ladder. And Nora was able to just use Magnhild and blast her way up the cliff. But the unlucky others were forced to climb the cliff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jaune arc, Pyrrha Nikos, lie death and patty Valkyrie. The four of you will be forming team JPDP Jeopardize. Led by Jaune arc." Ozpin said into the mic."

Jaune gulped and said "Led by?"

Ozpin answered the question by telling Jaune "congratulations young man."

The team walked of stage so Maka, Crona, soul and yang could be deemed a team.

"And finally Maka rose, Crona gorgon, soul schnee, and yang Xiao long. The four of you will be forming team miscellaneous (MYSC)." Ozpin finished as Maka was pulled into a bear hug by yang and Crona had bro-hugged soul.

"Things are shaping up to be a very interesting year." Ozpin said as the assembly ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that is what I got for now do you think I should continue with this or leave it here be done with it you decide. Oh and also since I have no ideas about pairings. You guys should decide.

Crona X Maka or yang x Crona. Soul X Maka or Soul X Yang. You decide. And also the poll of mine the list I h ave for future stuff is.

Kinky Jaune x yang one-shot lemon

FNAF fanfiction

Deviant art account

And finally trying to get a new idea for another fanfiction

I am Writer of the lost soul see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ember seal em' in (bad pun)

Anyways yang's bad joke aside I have another chapter right here and Anyways new fanfiction. My poll is still having 5 things needing to be completed:

Black blood huntsman (RWBY and soul eater crossover)

Cold servos (angst foxy AU fnaf fanfiction)

Another kinky fanfiction not entirely smutty.

And needing to update my fucking profile

And a bunch of other fanfics that have yet to be thought of.

{…..} Crona narrative thing. Breaking the 4th wall inn a way

Also I learned the day after I posted chapter 1 of black blood huntsman (revised edition). That Monty Oum, died. I mean seriously I have a lot of issues and one that kills every time is my learning capacity.

Oh and I never did say this because I am a freaking idiot waiting to fuck up. but before I forget an eighth time.

Enough of my rambling, on with the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yang please don't do this to me I don't want it, please" Crona pleaded as yang had a whip in one hand and a bottle of hunter's oil (Lube) in the other, and a pair of hand cuffs on her belt. I knew what was about to happen next but I wished that it was all just some illusion or dream or something else but no.

Yang jumped at me pining my wrists above my head and making me immobile. And unable to escape but I was a warrior and I needed to get out, find a loop hole. But there wasn't any as I heard a click around my wrists to see a pair of hand cuffs had latched themselves on my body 'oh shit I'm fucked' as I saw yang pull the whip back and preparing to strike me with it.

Yang caressed my face and said seductively "I know you want it but even though your body is willing your mind isn't, let's change that shall we." She struck the whip forward.

I flinched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Hello I'm Crona, but how about tell you how I remember it, I think it would be better and besides I only have seconds before my innocence is taken by Yang, don't get me wrong I think Yang is hot, but I am about to become a rape victim so…here is how my day transpired into a hell of fresh bullshit. It all started three days after the initiation ceremony and boy let me tell you I wasn't expecting it but apparently Monty Oum fucking hates me.}

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blood that is all Crona saw, but the blood he saw wasn't his. No not a single drop of the crimson liquid belonged to him, it belonged to the countless people he had slaughtered without a moment of hesitation. He just complied with cinder's orders, slowly burning every amount of his sanity and humanity…well what was left of it anyway.

Crona heard a voice behind himself in the dream state, it said "how could you do this, we trusted you, we made you our friend. Why did you do this to us?"

At this point Crona whirled around to come face to face with a sight that caused bile to rise in his throat. He saw all but one of his new teammates slaughtered lying in crimson pools of their own blood, had he caused that blood to be there, probably he was no better than the Grimm that hunt's man and huntresses hunted and killed, ironically he was part Grimm. Well he had one of the creatures of the Grimm inside of him he had always had the creature inside him, clawing its way out of his body trying to escape and wreak havoc on those he surrounded himself with.

Back to what was in front of him he looked forward to see Maka, his teammate with a hurt look on her face and her clothes torn and stained with her own blood she said in a cracking voice filled with so much hurt "why did you do this, we trusted you, Crona."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crona shot up in a cold sweat to see his teammates still sleeping and unaware of the hell inside Crona's head. He looked over at the clock to see that it read '3:00 A.M.' he decided to try and scrape the sleep he could from this dreadful night and so he fell back into the bliss of slumber, while he thought "that could've happened, but it didn't, thank, Monty."

Time skip of 3 hours

The sun rose over the cliff of the emerald forest illuminating the day to begin. A yawn was heard from a room inside beacon from who you ask well only Crona gorgon, he was a person who got the short end of the life stick but he could deal with it.

Crona rose from the death of sleep ungracefully and fell down off the top bunk, landing on his back with a 'THUD' followed by the floor groaning from his impact. He then proceeded to get ready for the day by doing his usual routine of dressing and oral health.

After Crona got completely ready for the day he proceeded to read his favorite book 'ninjas of love' oh but yang found many ways to tease him about reading the book, he wanted to argue but there was no arguing with the blonde bombshell, she was just too stubborn, and she had some bad jokes but he still found them funny for some odd reason he didn't know why though.

30 minutes later

After reading a few of his book Crona decided to get the others up since they didn't show any sign of awaking any time soon. He went to grab an air horn from under Yang's bed because the blonde bombshell was bound to have one. He reached under Yang's bed and felt around for the air horn until he came across a cold metal can, he grabbed it only to see that it was a can of Dr. Salt. He took the can to his bed and put it under his pillow it was his favorite drink.

He went back to look for thee air horn only to be foiled at the half way mark of walking by the one who he was 'borrowing' from, yang. She was waking up.

"Dammit" he cursed under his breath, but he decided to act casual about it, so he took the role of being up for only 10 minutes and just getting fully dressed.

"Good morning Crona." Yang said still half asleep. She yawned wile stretching. "You know Crona me and you should have some fun eventually."

Crona smirked "oh I would Yang but I don't think you would be able to handle it."

Yang was now fully awake and in a joking mood "so Crona you say I won't be able to take what you give me eh, well I think you wouldn't be able to handle what I can give you."

Crona smirked "is that a challenge Xiao long?"

Yang said "I don't know, is it?"

They started at each other for a solid minute only break down in laughter

"Crona I can tell we are going to be great friends." Yang said while still in trying to calm herself down.

"Friends… definitely." Crona wondered though 'what is it like to have a friend?'

Crona and yang heard a small yawn followed by a groan and a few pops and cracks. The two who were up already turned towards the noise and saw that Maka was beginning to wake up from her slumber.

They both said in unintentional unison "good morning Maka."

To which the sleepy blonde replied "good morning Mr. Choc chip, Ms. Milk dud."

Crona laughed at that statement.

Yang walked over to Maka and said in a very loud voice "Maka…WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

To which Maka shot right up out of bed and into Crona's arms which were very well built for such a scrawny looking boy, but surprisingly he was, actually muscular. She felt her face heat up about thinking of this particular thing, which didn't go unnoticed by yang.

Crona cleared his throat gaining both girls attention, "well I have two things to say, first one is "Maka can you please release me from your grip." Maka complied and got off of Crona. "And second thing is; we need to get ready for class, also yang do you have an air horn?"

Yang walked over to Maka's bag and pulled out the device he was looking for, and handed it to Crona.

Crona then proceeded to walk over to the still sleeping soul Schnee, he despised them for two reasons, which he didn't like. He then put the air horn cone right up against the heir's ear and then pushed the button.

The air horn blared its terrible noise finally awaking the sleeping log. The heir let out an unmanly girl scream while falling out of bed, more ungracefully than Crona.

Everyone but the albino laughed at what had just happened.

"Oh very funny, wake the heir with an air horn, you're all a bunch of jackasses." Soul complained.

This did nothing but amplify the trio's laughter by 10 fold, to the point where each were gasping for air and crying. They looked like they were about to die but them still had a pulse.

Crona was the first to calm down and get a sense of what to do. "Soul, Yang and Maka, could you all get into your uniforms, please or else we'll be late for class."

Maka shot of a salute to Crona, and yang shrugged, while soul just said "alright, but just because we need to be ready for class."

5 minutes later

Everyone was dressed and ready to take on the day, first on the list was social studies with professor port.

Zoom to 5 minutes into class

"The creatures of Grimm, yews they have a lot of deadly aspects but I simply refer to those deadly aspects as "adaptions" the creatures of Grimm have learned to adapt to our environment. But we have the upper hand in weaponry and intelligence."

No one said anything. The rest of class was just professor port rambling on about his tale of being a brave and tenacious huntsman.

The bell rang excusing the students, Maka used her semblance to be the first one out of class leaving a trail of roses.

The rest of team MYSC day was fairly boring and utterly redundant, until the final break between Physical exercise and the end of the day. Lots of people had headed back to their dorm room or out to town, Crona however was on his toes because of what yang had said during combat class against yang in the arena.

Flashback to combat class

Crona was pinned to the floor by Yang who was currently restraining the swordsman by the wrists. She lean close to Crona's ear to whisper.

"Your V-card is mine, Crona."

Back to present

Crona had walked into the dorm room that he shared with Yang, Maka and soul. He then proceeded to check every crack and crevice to ensure he was alone. When he was assured that he was entirely alone. He grabbed the DR. salt he had 'borrowed' yang this morning. And took a good long swig.

Until he was interrupted by the one who he was hiding from, Yang Xiao long. He felt like screaming or calling for someone. He was about to say something when there was audible click, he looked towards the door to see that yang had locked it and she had a grin that made Crona's blood feel like ice running through his veins. He would have passed out then and there if it weren't for the fear that consumed his aura. Crona with all his will power5 ran to the window to try and escape only to find that it had a padlock on it 'she clearly planned ahead.'

"Now Crona I told you I was going to take your V-card, and I intend on keeping true to my word." She said walking over to Crona slowly with a pair of hand cuffs in one hand and a needle filled with black liquid on her belt, along with a whip and what appeared to be bottle that said hunter's oil.

Crona caught sight of the needle which only boosted his grand struggle, when he turned around his eyes met Yang's, and he might as well been facing a full grown drake. But yang was much worse than a dragon. She was Yang the unpredictable, exuberant, tough, hard-witted blonde brawler that would lose it if anyone messed her hair up.

He was thinking of running past her when she quickly grabbed his wrists and threw him into an office chair which just happened to be there. When regained his senses he had tied to struggle only to feel he was restrained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{And now here we are in the present and I still consider this Rape but you know what I don't think yang considers this rape, well I do. Anyways back to the hell that is happening. Ugh haven't I suffered enough Monty or do I need more torture?}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fem Dom Lemon starts here, don't like it skip it.

Crona saw yang had the needle he was scared of in her hand, next thing he knew she stabbed him with it and injected whatever was in the needle into the blood stream, the second the liquid mixed with his blood he felt a pure bliss and very hot he also felt too weak to try to move away from what was happening.

Yang smirked at seeing the drug faster effects on Crona than it did on the only other she did this to. "You know Crona I must say; seeing you like this makes me very excited that I and you were put on the same time."

Crona's cheeks flared with a red deeper than crimson. "Y-Yang I-I d-don't want to d-do this." He pleaded he could barely focus when suddenly the very region he didn't like started to awaken.

Yang looked at Crona's crotch to see that it had finally decided to wake up, she felt giddy about what was about to happen but first she felt a good old' fashion teasing was in order, or she could finish him off here and now but what is the fun in that. She pulled out the bottle of hunter's oil that was in her pocket and poured a generous amount into her right palm. She then proceeded to undo Crona's belt and pull down his boxers and slacks to release what she was after.

Crona in one final attempt to save his innocence he pleaded "Yang please don't do this to me I don't want it, please don't do this."

Yang caressed Crona's face and said seductively "I know you want it but even though your body is willing your mind isn't, let's change that shall we."

She grabbed the part that she wanted to play with and started to stroke it slowly but firmly eliciting moans from Crona's throat. Which egged her on to go a little faster.

'Well Crona even though you aren't the one in control you still got a hot chick jerking you off, nice job, buddy' Ragnarok said through the mental he and Crona had.

Yang was still rubbing Crona's member until she felt it twitch in that special way that she always recognized and she knew what it meant too 'he was close to climaxing and reaching ecstasy.' She felt giddy because she knew he was close.

Crona's breathing was becoming more uneven and was panting harder and harder as the seconds passed by. He felt like he needed to release something, but because cinder and medusa didn't tell him about the birds and the bees he was scared because he didn't know what it meant. But the feeling of needing to release something was getting stronger.

Yang noticed the expression on Crona's face and began to stroke him faster.

"Y-yang w-what is t-t-this..?" he stuttered out as he climaxed and felt a huge wave of freedom of everything for a solid ten seconds until he was pulled back to reality by a soft felling on his lips, he saw Yang Xiao long kissing him, he barely knew her and already she raped him and stole his first kiss what the hell. And this actually might work to his advantage.

Lemon ends here

You see he made a bet with the Schnee heir that he could get a girlfriend within the first week that he would give Crona 1,000 lien and Crona won the bet.

'Crona." Yang said finally getting his attention.

"Sorry what did you say?" he asked snapping out of his trance.

"I said would you be willing to be my boyfriend?" Yang asked blushing.

Crona knew his answer but wanted to be surprising, when it hit him. He tried moving but was still hand cuffed. He said "Yes yang Xiao long I will be your boyfriend."

Yang squealed in excitement kissing Crona on the lips again. She melted into the kiss.

When the kiss ended yang released Crona from his bondage and got into her pajamas while Crona did.

They snuggled together on Yang's bed and crawled into the covers, but before falling asleep Crona asked to get a picture with yang, she reluctantly agreed and took the photo with him.

Crona texted soul "pay up, bitch." With the photo of him and yang snuggling together in bed.

Elsewhere in remnant

Soul's scroll beeped and he saw that he had received a message from Crona, he opened it and his jaw hit the floor with a large amount of force, he knew what the message meant 'Crona had bested him and won the bet.' "Monty fucking dammit shit bags on a horse dick, FUCK YOU, Crona Fall!"

Back to beacon

Maka had returned from the training are to see that her friend and sister were snuggling together, she wished she could experience that but soul was, as he said "too cool for her.", she bashed his head in with a book after that comment. But it still didn't change the fact she wanted to know that feeling of being in a relationship with someone.

She wanted to be loved as more than a friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 complete

Review, favorite follow do whatever.

I have news: a new Poll will be on my account every Tuesday.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if you think I should continue this story or just stop right now.

And finally the updates to this story will be between a week and 3 weeks in between each chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

First dates, new fights and punishment

Hello it's me again the writher of you know what, and I have got another chapter for you, and I think I am going to try to get theses out as soon as I can so yeah. Also I got some bad news and some good news. Which do you want to hear first?

(Loyal story reviewer): good news.

Well anyways the good news is, I am finally going to start high school and see my friends again after seven years of being alone, I mean seriously, I get that I am not the best of people but I have good aspects, so the good news is I will probably see my friends again.

Now for the bad news: because of high-school I might not be able to work on my chapters all the time so if that's the case than you could be looking at 1 month in between each chapter. But I will try to keep the updates as frequent as I can, and I will have new polls every Tuesday, still I can't help but cry about the fact that I won't be able to work on the chapters as often as I want.

Also I want your guys your opinion on something. Do you guys think that I should use notes on my phone to write chapters and other stories. Or No? Because I was told by friends that I should but I always want a second opinion on things like this, it is sort of my thing.

This chapter right here is 4061 words long.

Now then…on with the show

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maka scowled at Yang and Crona, because she knew she knew that she was jealous of what those two had, and soul was a jackass. But he was like a brother to her like Crona was a brother to her. But who knows.

She was about to get in bed when the dormitory door was burst with an angry heir who was in no mood to deal with idiots.

Soul saw Crona had left the air horn out next to his bed, soul got an evil idea that was bound to end horribly but he didn't know it yet. He put the cone up to Crona's ear and pressed the button. Maka jumped out of surprise and the second soul took his finger off the button it was quickly grabbed in the iron grip of Yang. Soul immediately regretted his decision when he looked at yang in the eyes. They were crimson from her usual lilac and he knew he just poked the bear, no bear wasn't the correct term, he knew he had just awoken a sleeping dragon.

Yang was really pissed off and she was steaming with rage and she asked in a calm but angered tone, to not wake her boyfriend. "Soul did you use the air horn to try to wake me or Crona up, don't lie to me."

Soul was scared he felt like crying he squeaked out "Crona." He soon found out that he said the wrong answer, when yang started to bend his finger backwards until a sickening **crack** was heard. Then she threw soul across the room to which Maka rushed over to soul to aid his broken finger which was bruised and purple, puffy and bleeding.

Yang felt the one she was hugging stir and starting to wake up 'damn' she cursed under her breath.

Crona let out a yawn and asked everyone "what's with all the commotion?"

Maka glared at Yang for what she did, no amount of aura was healing soul's broken finger, so he would have to wear a cast for at least a month, depending on whether or not she could get some healing dust mix from the dust shop.

Crona who had finally registered that soul was in the room looked over at Yang and tried to wiggle out of Yang's grip only for her to get more possessive of him, by hugging him tighter. But he didn't really mind much he never really got hugged…ever. And cinder was worse than Ozpin, he was glad that she was dead, she deserved it. But on the brighter side of his mind he decided to nuzzle his way around until he was comfortable.

Yang felt a pang of guilt from hurting soul but he did somewhat deserve it, at least she thought. She had felt Crona move around more and then stop entirely. She relaxed that he wasn't trying to wiggle out, just getting comfortable.

Maybe…maybe things would look better in the morning…hopefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This morning was interesting, soul was still in pain and had Maka to lean on, while Yang had Crona for support and **fun** when she was stressed out from life, hell she went as so far as to get Crona to sign a contract binding him to her.

Crona yawned and stretched making a few things pop. He then proceeded to wiggle out of Yang's embrace and replace himself with a pillow and then proceeded to take a shower, and do the one thing he hated but could never get over because it was so helpful…slitting his skin. I mean it's not like Yang could do anything about it she didn't own him, well not in THAT way but in a different way. Anyways back to shower.

Yang was awoken by the sound of the running water pipes so she just went back to cuddling 'Crona' she squeezed a little and felt something was off, she squeezed again and then realized that Crona wasn't there, her eyes shot open immediately, she sat up and scanned the room from her bed, she realized that Crona wasn't here, "alright, let's see he's not here, not the type to get an early morning workout, oh he's taking a shower.'i She relaxed as that piece of information popped into her head. She looked over at Soul and Maka, her intuition told her one things about Maka 'she's grown and that she couldn't always be there for Maka.' She sighed in defeat, she couldn't always be there forever to watch over Maka but she could be there, until she could.

Yang was brought out of her thought when she looked over at her boyfriend his hair…Oh Monty his hair was a mess, but it was cute because he had a knack for good bedhead. She wolf whistled at him catching his attention and causing a blush, she couldn't help but snicker, until a pillow hither dead in the face causing her to fall back and hit her pillow.

Around this time the door swung open revealing the ever energetic Patty with Death at her side holding a bear cub like it was a baby, and to patty it was her child.

"Good morning, team MYSC!" she screamed waking soul and Maka causing them to fall off the bed and hug each other for dear life. Once they realized it was a false alarm they looked at each other and thought one thing 'what the fuck is going on here.'

Crona yelped because people were here and he was only wearing a towel and he was more naked than he liked to be, what didn't help was that patty was staring at him in awe which inly made more blood rush to his face.

Yang growled at seeing patty staring at her boyfriend, she grabbed the blankets and threw them at Patty covering her sight. While Yang grabbed Crona by the waist and pulled him into a corner, causing him to yelp out in surprise.

She stood in front of him like a shield and said to Patty "he's mine, not yours, besides you have death to keep you company." She looked over at death and asked with genuine confusion. "And just out of curiosity, why do you have a bear cub, death?"

He sighed

"It's a long story, Yang."

5 minutes later

After everyone was dressed they headed towards combat class for the schedule to be precise, Crona knew he was going to hate combat class, because it meant HE would return, he always did, he always will and when he returned it meant pain and suffering for those around him, it always did.

Combat class

"Alright today you will test each other's class, meaning you will find out your opponents fighting styles and find out how to properly disarm them, with that being said the first match of the day is Crona Fall versus Jaune arc." Said combatants both made their way to the arcana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune drew his sword and Mecha-shifted his shield and readied himself for Crona's assault.

Crona to get himself did something mildly disturbing but needed, he pulled out a razor, everyone questioned him, Yang looked in horror and thought 'Oh please don't do it Crona.'

Crona pulled his hoodie over his head and tossed it behind himself, he put the razor to his skin 'please don't do it.' Yang mentally begged.

Crona pulled the razor up his arm while it sliced through his skin immediately making Yang pass out and other queasy. And causing himself to bleed the one thing he hated most, his blood.

Crona knew the sacrifice he had to make to win, but he didn't care. He let his blood drip until a pool was beneath his feet. He then used his aura to heal the cut he had made.

Jaune was shaken by what Crona had done, what the hell he is, he sliced his arm open without so much as sighing, and why was his blood black, the questions raced through his mind when he looked Crona dead in the eyes, he saw regret and pain.

Crona unclipped a bottle of white dust from his belt and he looked at it with a great hate, he didn't want to do this but he had to, he then threw the bottle on the floor making it shatter in to shards of glass, he had just awoken a demon from his slumber. He pulled out a bandaged sword hilt (you all know what Ragnarok sword hilt looks like, so just imagine the hilt without the blade being in Crona's hand)

He said two words "Ragnarok FORM!"

Instantly the pool of blood shot towards the hilt forming a double-edged blade all black with one stripe running down the center of the blade, while a pair if red lips formed near the hilt. They smiled insanely. Then it spoke "Crona why did you summon me, you could just beat his scrawny ass, with your bare hands, I mean you have done many other times before."

"Yeah well Ragnarok we have other priorities now so I don't want to do it bare handed." Crona said getting irritated.

"Oh is see you want to keep your hands clean so yang will-"he couldn't finish because Crona put his hand over the mouth of the blade.

Crona looked at the blade while his cheeks tinted. "Shut the fuck up, Ragnarok."

Crona took his hand off of Ragnarok's blade and Ragnarok sighed "fine, let's just kill him already." The sword laughed madly as the sentence left his mouth.

"Ready" Glynda raised her riding crop. "Begin!" she said slapping down her riding crop.

Crona was silent he waited two seconds before charging at Jaune with Ragnarok behind him. Going for an oblique slash at Jaune's chest.

Jaune saw the attack coming and met Crona's attack with a clang sounded from Jaune and Crona locking swords.

They both locked eyes with one another and both had determination, but one had an ace up there sleeve.

"Bloody needles!" Crona roared out as multiple black tendrils shot from his body making him look like a porcupine. The needles soon retracted into Crona's body. He looked at Jaune dead in the eyes.

Jaune shivered there was just something about Crona's aura that was demonic.

Crona ran towards Jaune again going for a jumping spin attack and looked at jaune's health and saw that it was yellow while his was green. He jumped, and performed a spinning slash and his sword crashed into jaune's shield causing Jaune to skid back a few feet.

Jaune was amazed by the power this kid had, I mean he probably had more sword training than him, but still who the hell was his trainer and why did it fell that every time Crona attacked he felt like he was going to die.

He looked forward and didn't see Crona, oh shit, he lost Crona and he was going to lose the match. He thought and then suddenly he felt his shield get jerked out of his grasp. He turned around and saw Crona with his shield in his hands. Next thing he knew he was rushed with his own shield ad was currently being touted by Crona via shield crashing. Then SMASH he collided with the wall.

Crona saw that Jaune was in a haze and took the time to deck Jaune in the face. Causing jaune's head to collide with the wall every time he punched Jaune in the face.

He was about to punch Jaune in the face a 12th time when the sound of a whistle was heard. He looked at Jaune and saw that the damage he had caused was going to take a while to heal fully.

Combat over

While Crona walked out of the arena not forgetting his hoodie. He thought about two things: yang Xiao Long's reaction to this and a can of DR. Salt. He was soon pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand slap him across the face. He looked up to see that yang was severely pissed with him and all he said was "um, I can explain." Next thing he knew he was being roughly dragged by the collar by Yang, to who knows where he assumed the dorm.

He was correct he was being dragged to the dormitory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maka couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, Crona the most introverted member of team MYSC had just beat Jaune arc and slit his wrist without so much as sighing. She needed soul she needed comfort in this time of need. She went searching for soul.

I mean seriously who the hell slits there arm to make a weapon, Crona Fall, that's who. She thought about it more deeply. She needed soul, NOW.

Back with Crona and Yang.

"Crona why the hell did you cut arm to make yourself bleed?" she was concerned but also angry with her boyfriend.

"Yang I was only getting my weapon out of my body, and that's how I do it, in the least painful way." Crona said plainly.

Yang was still concerned about Crona, did he make his weapon like that or was it an accident, and she just wanted the brighter side of life and assumed that is how he wanted it. But one thing bugged at her mind "hey Crona, why is your blood black, and how?"

Crona sighed he knew he would eventually have to say something so he just decided to tell his girlfriend this "Yang the reason why my blood is black is connected to the reason the A-class Grimm Ragnarok went missing four years ago. Long story short I salvaged the Grimm for parts and infused myself with the Grimm essence, but I am not super human I have to control my emotions to an extent or else I sort of lose it and have the potential to kill half of the academy." He said regretting his words already. He knew he had lied somewhat to Yang but he wasn't ready to tell the truth, it hurt that him that he couldn't tell the truth to Yang.

Yang went over Crona's words in her head and thought about it and said to Crona "so basically you fused yourself with Grimm but because of side effects of the Grimm DNA you are a ticking time bomb waiting to slaughter everyone around you, am I correct?"

Crona nodded

Crona was curious about one thing though "Yang, that was all you wanted to talk about with me then why did you bring me here if that was all you wanted to talk about?"

Yang smiled at that because she remembered the other reason that she brought Crona to the dormitory "Crona the other reason I brought you to the dormitory was because…"her eyes turned crimson "there was a can of DR. Salt under my bed that I bought on the plane, did you take it?"

To say Crona was scared would be an underestimate, to say he was scared but kept a stoic face would be more accurate.

"Yang I didn't know you had a can of dr. salt but I did see soul have a can of it yesterday enjoying it on his bed, I think he might have took it." Crona said in a matter of fact fully voice.

Yang grinned 'now I have a reason to deck the heir in the face…again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ozpin was sitting in his office with his tablet out, he watched all of what had transpired, the fight the slap, and even his adopt-, his son's sex life, he knew everything about everyone, every secret, pros and cons, everything.

He was just the head figure of beacon academy. And also the one who has eyes and ears everywhere in the academy…most of the time.

He was happy that his son had come out of his shell, who knew what the future had in store for Crona, only time would tell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in beacon

Maka had been walking around trying to find soul because she just wanted to know where her team mate at this point. She didn't care that she looked like a lost mouse, she just wanted to find soul and not being able to find him was beginning to piss her off more than when Yang broke Soul's finger last night.

Maka was about to head back to the dormitory when she heard an all too familiar voice

"So yes I need some files on a few people." the person said, in a bit more of a demanding voice. She then heard a feminine voice who sounded a little put off at the statement the person on the other end had made.

She decided to round the corner to see soul with his scroll hand with a cocky grin. 'What are you up to you evil heir.' She thought. She looked at the heir's scroll and saw that there was a file for her, Crona and her sister Yang. 'What the hell are you doing?' she thought.

"I am a Monty damned genius, people think that they can just prank me and get away with it. Ha ha. You should've never crossed my path Crona fall." He said evilly. But little did he know Maka heard everything that soul had said.

She was curious now and also a little concerned for soul's health at this point because from last night 'if he messes with Crona, then he gets decked in the face by Yang.' In a sense.

Maka used her semblance to get to the other side of beacon where her room was located. She reached for the door knob when she heard the sound of what she thought was slapping. She was going to disregard it when it sounded continuous, and then moans. 'What the hell are those two doing in there?' She heard yang say moan out Crona's name then she realized that they were doing THAT. She blushed.

Maka knew what they were doing, and she was jealous, slightly that her sister was getting to do the do with the one she loved most in the world. But that person would appear someday.

There was a loud THUD followed by more slaps and moans coming from team MYSC's room. Maka assumed the 'Fun' took a turn for the floor boards. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a groan followed by dead silence. She assumed that the FUN had ended on a high note.

Maka heard footsteps coming down the hall. She turned towards the noise to see a certain albino with a grin on his face. 'Oh Monty what are you thinking.' Soul gave Maka a smile and barged right in the door without a knock. What he saw made him drop his scroll.

(You know how in the movies characters will drop something and the item goes all slow-motion-like and hits the floor a couple of times before times speeds up again, well just imagine that but soul's scroll.)

Crona looked up to see soul at the door and grew red. You see Yang was sucking a part of Crona. Unaware of soul until she looked up at Crona to see he was looking at the door and was red. She removed the member that was sucked on from her mouth, grabbed a book from the floor and threw it as hard as she could at soul hit him in the stomach HARD. Causing him to stagger backwards and shut the door with him because soul believed in common decency.

Maka put her ear to the door and heard her sister say "Well…Crona my mood is gone so I think we have stop there, and besides at least I got my revenge on soul for drinking my soda." She heard laughter.

Maka sighed 'when was soul going to learn to stop messing with Yang?' she grabbed souls unconscious body and knocked on the door and heard "come on in." and went in dragging soul behind her.

Crona looked at soul's unconscious body, he was lucky that he didn't ever get on Yang's bad side. He got on the fun side of yang. He laughed to himself at his joke 'wait oh no Yang's bad jokes are rubbing off on me. Oh well." He grinned at a thought he wished not to think about but he couldn't help but think about it "Ozpin's reaction to his own son telling him that he has bested him." But when he thought more about it it just seemed to create an awkward scenario.

Yang for the last two minutes was poking Crona while saying his name. "Crona." She would say while poking his head each time she poked him.

Crona was brought back to reality when he felt a consistent pressure on his forehead and looked up to see Yang was poking him. He sighed and said "what do you want yang I'm trying to sleep."

Yang raised an eyebrow "A Crona this is my bed, and B Crona it is only 10:00 P.m. are you sure you want to sleep, we could pick up where we left off." She said the last part seductively, causing Crona to blush a tiny bit.

He got up from yang's bed and climbed up on his own and laid down. And three things were on his mind as he slipped into unconsciousness: how the other students would twist his words and make him seem like a monster. Decking Cardin in the face. And finally needing to get some more of Yang's ass for himself. But there was another thing that would never leave that would forever haunt him in his dreams and in his life, Ragnarok.

2 hours later.

It was twelve and Crona had awoke because he needed to do things.

5 minutes later

After Crona finished what he needed to get done he decided to crawl in bed with Yang because he just wanted to. When he got comfortable in Yan's arms he was finally able to go back to sleep.

Yang who was awake ever since Crona got up whispered one thing in Crona's ear "Knew you couldn't resist." As they fell asleep together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that is chapter three for you and I will honestly say again the updates will probably be every month. I'm sorry but I will try to keep the updates as frequent as I can, review and favorite, please and thank you.

Also ii got my FNAF fanfic written, finally. So if you're interested check out my other story

Cold servos.

I am the writer of the lost soul or WOTLS, if you prefer acronyms.

I will see all of you guys next time.

i


	4. Chapter 4

Guns, Robots, SOMA

 **IMPORTANT read the author's notes**

I hate to do this to all of you but, its' done, I'm done with this story, I came here writing it with a dream, and I fucking ruined it. I'm sorry to tell you that Black blood huntsman is now and officially discontinues, I sincerely apologize to those of you who genuinely enjoyed it, but there are a few things I want to say.

First, I have two other stories that I am currently writing:

Secondary FUN-ction

FNAF High

Those two stories are something now pertaining to soul eater. But to get to my point, this story is over, I had a dream and ruined it. But I will say this. If you want to adopt Black blood Huntsman, you may **. BUT** , I only request one thing from you, make sure to tell the people who originally came up with the idea and story. But you may adopt if you wish. But for now I give you what I originally wrote when writing/typing this chapter up when I started it.

Original author's notes

/…/ Ragnarok to Crona mental link.

\\...\ Crona to Ragnarok.

Hello people of . After a depression that I have finally dragged myself out of. I am officially back. With more story, plot, smut, and romance…er, action. And more of the main character crew getting their well-toned or flat assess kicked for our amusement. *evil laughter*

Also about Crona's powers: scream beta, alpha and bloody needles, black dragon, and his semblance yadda yadda. His semblance will be a more of a shockwave thing, and him making his weapons of black dust…blood…stuff will just be a thing like it is in the show (I read the manga but holy crap, I am not including all of that shit into this fanfiction, personaQeminod1, I am sorry but I am not going to follow the manga all the way to the final point in the story, it would take so flipping long. Also, I don't like the ending of the manga, it's so sad, for those of you who read the entire soul eater manga, you know what I'm talking about.) anyways his bloody weapons will use aura to hold together and depending on the size of it, it will use more aura. And as for screech Alpha, it will be like Yang's "blood rage" semblance, it takes time to build up, but when it does you don't want to be in the way *cough* Jaune *cough*. So I think that I have balanced Crona's power, possibly. I'm not too sure I think that I have. What do you guys think, do you think I have balanced Crona's power out evenly, or no?

Anyways before I get off topic, I tallied up the votes for the poll and I am deciding to pick the one that got voted for. Not the most voted for. But the one that actually got voted for, because apparently polls aren't important to anyone. And this chapter will involve the use of an Ouija board. Why you ask? Because why the hell not. So yes Ouija board will be used in this chapter by characters. Also I think it's time I start writing the SOMA part of this story. So yes. I'm also happy because even with various burdens on my shoulders. I can finally get straight to the problem: instead of putting it off.

And I know that this author's notes are longer than my previous ones. But I thought it would be worth mentioning that I have made a title for Yang x Crona shipping. (I'm not using bumblebee or bumblbley, or however you spell it.) my official title for the Yang x Crona ship is, **Fiery Blood.**

Now than before you take out your weapons, please, drop the knives and put down your guns, I have justifications for this crossover shipping title. I chose to do it because I don't think anyone else has done it (someone else has probably done it.) I'm not sure though. So I am choosing to do it because…why the hell not.

Also while on the topic of characters. I have decided that the way I will hook up Maka and soul. Is through comedy, and by that I mean using a lot of harebrained schemes I come up with to get the ship sailing. Heh heh heh puns "ship sailing" what no one? You guys are a lot of fun. Fine I'll come up with new material. *grumbles to self-* well I hate to ramble you all know this or I think you all know this, but before I forget. One announcement and then I'm done with the author's notes fir this chapter.

Also since the break is coming up, you know thanksgiving and Christmas and winter break, I plan on writing a fanfic with Winter in it During the winter. Eh anybody, you know Weiss's older sister the one who has a scimitar and stuff-. alright I need new material. And I plan on doing a Christmas of some sort of fanfic and etc. For each holiday, except for Easter. I don't like Easter. Any who…

On with the show

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

/Crona you better fucking run faster. I'm too sexy to die in such a lame way. / Ragnarok screamed mentally while Crona ran from knives being thrown at him.

\Ragnarok I don't know how to deal with knives trying to skewer me alive.\ He shrieked mentally while running away from deadly blades flying at him that were trying to skewer him alive. He didn't know how to deal with being, as Ragnarok called it 'a human Shishak bob.' He was curious what Ragnarok meant by that but he was pretty sure he didn't want to find out.

"Crona why did you let Yang talk us into this. You're such a goddamned dunce." Soul yelled while fending off flying textbooks with Myertenaster. "Seriously we all know you're not supposed to piss off a spirit. But what did Yang do? Oh yeah, that's right; She goes out of her way and pisses off death, of all the ghosts to piss off it just had to be death." He was angry at yang for cursing team MYSC, but more specifically at Yang for her bringing an Ouija board into the dormitory. After he specifically made a rule where no Ouija boards were allowed in the dorm. Seriously if this was going to be a regular thing than he might as well start with installing a red emergency box for shenanigans that were bound to get out of hand within the dorm. The idea seemed extremely tempting, but then he realized something. If he installed it, it would be a royal pain in his ass to keep it stalked with the necessary supplies.

"Well sorry to that I heated up the night, Ice king." Even in a life or death situation the blonde still had the ability to make bad puns and worse jokes. It was truly amazing that Yang was still alive today.

"Hey soul, for what it's worth. If we die, I think you should know, that it was me who put a one of Maka's hoods in with all your white clothes, not Maka. but let me tell you: it was worth getting a photo of." Crona admitted while dodging a knife heading for his crotch.

"You jackass! I had to wear pink clothes for three days. If we survive I'm going to kick your ass!" soul screamed at Crona while narrowly dodging a sharpened pencil trying to skewer his eyeball.

"It's not my fault that I had a brilliant prank that you fell for, it's your fault for falling for my clever prank." Crona said while almost getting a pair of scissors lodged in his head. 'This is **SO** not my night is it?' he thought while fending off flying objects with a small black-blood dagger he had made after Yang pissed off Death.

"Look guys as much as I would love to play the blame game right now! We need to focus on surviving and burning that Ouija board!" Maka shouted with determination. Snapping the rest of her team out of their argument.

"Soul isn't there anything any of you Schnees can do with dust, to solve this problem?" Yang asked frantically while punching a flying book away with her bare fists.

"Technically there is- "he ducked out of the way just in the nick of time to dodge a rainbow colored throwing knife that lodged itself in the wall behind him. He remembered that throwing knife, it was Yang's, he remembered when she threw at him for 'target-practice' he shivered at that memory he was just a walking target for her amusement, returning to the task at hand."-But the only way to get rid of ghosts is to exorcise them with your aura and or dust. Or as your brute mind would put them; 'Dustersizing' and 'aurasism'." He finished as he stabbed a certain black book with his rapier. He realized what book he had just stabbed. Crona was going to kill him. Oh shit.

"Hey, Crona, if a book of yours were to be destroyed by someone, hypothetically! And it was a signed copy, what would you do to them?" soul asked grieving over the answer that Crona would give him.

"Soul, if someone were to destroy my signed copy of a certain book: I would string them up by their balls and leave them hanging until their genitals fell off and they bleed out. If they're a girl…I don't really know." He said leaving soul to fear being castrated by him. (if he ever found out that is.)

"Hey guys! Shut your faces and focus on destroying the board." Yang said to both boys.

Soul groaned. He did not like this situation one bit. But it was ironic: Yang was the one who had gotten the team into this mess and she was complaining about it the most. He would've laughed if it weren't for the objects trying to skewer him and trying to make the first ever "Schneeshckabob".

 **AN:(I thought that was a good pun.)**

"hey wait, Yang, can't you just burn the board with ember cilica?" Crona asked out loud.

Yang and the other teammates all face-palmed at realizing how easy they could've gotten rid of the haunted board.

A loud clack was heard from inside the dorm room, it was Yang shooting the board and burning it with one of her shotgun rounds from ember cilica.

Xxx

One disaster and a burned Ouija board later.

After everything was still in shambles and a complete mess they would get to it in the morning. But after the 'ghost attack' as it was dubbed by Maka. Crona decided to search for his favorite book, Crona was unsuccessful in finding his new favorite book, it was a signed copy and limited BDSM edition of "Ninjas of love" and when he couldn't find he got paranoid that an evil spirit stole it and took it to the afterlife with itself. Damn those evil spirits, take the clothes the pillows anything else, not his favorite smut book. Damn you evil spirits.

Crona (now depressed that he lost his favorite book) decided to crawl into bed and let sleep take him to that oblivion that was called his mindscape. He needed sleep for this one problem. He thought before he drifted off to sleep. His teammates followed suit and crawled into their beds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun rose upon the sky and shined through the window of team MYSC's dormitory room.

Everyone awoke weirdly simultaneously, but that wasn't what was truly weird, what was weird was that their room was clean: because three of the team members remembered that a tornado hit it and then an earthquake followed be a snowstorm, all from one board. But it was clean and completely intact.

"Okay what the actual hell happened to our room, I mean I like that it's cleaned and straightened up and I'm not complaining or anything at all, but I remember that a hurricane hit it before an earthquake, which reminds me. Do you think team JPDP is okay, because I remember Death rushing them out of the room before grabbing four crosses for his team to hold?" Maka said somehow not slurring her words right after waking up.

"Well however it happened, I'm just glad that we don't have to clean the room on the weekend, because that would suck more than Yang's puns, wait no it would be just as bad as Yang's horrible puns." Soul said stretching between yawns.

"Hey!" Yang said now awake.

"Yang, I mean this in the best way, but I agree with the ice king." Crona said climbing off his bunk.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that." Soul asked out loud annoyed that he would probably never live that nickname down, at least it was better than 'vomit-boy'.

Elsewhere on campus

Jaune was shopping with his teammates at the grocery store when he felt a pang of annoyance worm its way into his head. He turned to his teammates and asked them the one question on his mind that would not leave.

"hey guys," he asked gaining their attention. "Is 'Vomit-boy' that bad of a nickname to get stuck with?" he asked a little curious and also wanting the answer to that question.

"Yep, it's the worst nickname to get stuck with in the world!" Patty said energetically, unaware of the depression she was causing in Jaune.

"well, Jaune it could be a worst nickname like 'Ice king' or 'crater-face' I for one believe that 'vomit-boy' isn't that bad of a nickname." Pyrrha stated lightening Jaune's depression slightly.

Everyone turned to look at Death, for his opinion on the situation.

"well, while 'vomit-boy' isn't exactly the worst nickname in the world, it isn't exactly the best, but I don't really see why this is bothering you, it's just a nickname." Death said as if he were making a case in a court room.

"thanks guys, I needed to hear that." Jaune said feeling a lot better about himself.

Back with team MYSC

While we were gone team MYSC had gotten ready for their day off and dressed in their combat clothes.

Yang was adorning her regular attire except the sash (you know the weird translucent skirt-like thing that is in Yang's first outfit.) was yellow instead of the white-ish purple color that it usually was.

Crona had changed his attire almost entirely. He was wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a very thin black trench-coat with his insignia (his insignia is Ragnarok's face.) on the back directly on the center of his back in large white stitching, the trench-coat itself went down to his knees. And to finish his attire off he was a pair of black military-grade combat boots.

Maka was wearing her combat skirt, and her 'town time' garb (you know, what ruby wears when her and her team fight Roman and his robot-suit) along with a lightly-armored light-grey long-sleeved T-shirt.

Soul, was wearing a red undershirt, with a white tail-coat, and to complete his clothes; a white tie. And as for pants, he chose white slacks. He had a sword frog to carry Myertenaster in. it was all matching and he liked like that way: matching, of course he could've always gotten into his street clothes, but he decided against it, he needed to stay "proper and presentable". As his eldest step-sister Winter always told him. He wasn't always a Schnee though, he used to carry the last name 'Evans' but he left all that behind when his step-father took him in and taught him all there was to know about dust, and he remembered when he was "given" the Schnee semblance, it was his worst experience he had, he was experimental, but somehow the scientists figured out how to transfer the Schnee semblance to Soul. Soul himself was curious what his original semblance would have been, but he was told to not think about that. Even with all the stuff he had went through, he still played the piano during his free time, sure he was good at it, hell he considered having his weapon be a Keytar, but then he settled on having a rapier that uses dust, it was easier for him to use his glyphs, mainly because he was able to focus his aura into the tip and it made it easier to create glyphs in the end. But if he could have his keytar, then he would have made it. But he didn't, for simplicity.

After everyone got dressed they headed for the bullhead loading dock to get a ride over to Vale.

One hour later

Team MYSC had had a fun flight and while riding in the plane they decided to eat at a sushi restaurant, much to soul's disliking he would've preferred eating some fine atleasian dining, but no he had lost a majority vote to a flipping sushi restaurant. What was so much better about raw fish with rice. Atleasian food had all natural ingredients, and it was from atlas.

The team had entered the restaurant and taken a seat at a booth and in no time they had a waitress come over to their booth and got started on ordering. Luckily almost everyone knew what they wanted, everyone except for soul.

A waitress wearing a fully black kimono with long curly black hair, yellow eyes and a pale complexion had approached them and asked for their orders, but not before introducing herself "Hello, I am Blake, I will be your waitress what can I get for all of you on this fine day?" she said politely.

Crona was the first to go. "I'll have two dozen Californian roles with a side of calamari and clam, and a DR, salt, please." He said handing Blake his menu.

Yang was up next and she had an appetite that needed satisfying "Island sushi and sashimi19, and a side of white rice, and let's finish it off with a strawberry sunrise with one of those umbrellas, please and thank you." She, couldn't wait for the sushi, it was always so delicious.

Maka was up "I'll have a dozen seaweed wrapped sushi roles along with sushi dish 19, and a glass of mountain dew. Please and thank you." Maka said, leaving soul to be the last one to order.

"I…have no idea what to order." he said truly lost and confused.

Yang peered over his shoulder giving instructions. "It's easy, first you choose a main course," she said flipping soul's menu to the first page. "Then you have an option of either one or two side dishes, depending on what your main course is," she flipped through the menu to the page that had side dishes on it. "And then finally you choose a drink to finish off your order. And if you flip to the back page there are good desserts, mainly mocha," She said in a matter-o' fact voice flipping to the page with the desserts that the sushi restaurant had to offer.

Soul flipped through each page deciding what to have, finally deciding on a dish. "I will have two orders of the 'sunrise-sushi rolls', a side of white rice, and a green tea. Please and thank you." He said handing Blake his menu.

Blake nodded before walking through a white door leading to the kitchen.

"well while we wait, I feel that it is important that we restock our supplies of ammunition and dust. Of course I know of a great store that should have what we need; A simple ammo shop." Soul said, breaking the silence between them.

"I agree with you, soul. we need to resupply our ammo." Maka said. But in reality she had a special order to pick up in town, luckily it was at the store that they were going to. Oh soon, very soon she would get her specialized rounds, some concussive, dust tipped, explosive, hollow points, and her favorite ammo round; tracker points. Because who knows when you'll need to hunt someone down and drag them back to jail or wherever they're needed. 'soon you will be mine…my precious'. She thought to herself, unaware of the goofy grin she was making.

Unbeknownst to Maka, while she was thinking about her ammo pick up. She made a goofy grin that was worth getting a picture of, so team (M)YS(C) did the only reasonable thing that they could think of doing. Taking pictures and saving them for a good laugh, not blackmail though, they weren't that cruel.

Crona was deep in his own thoughts when he heard they were going to go to a store that sold ammunition and dust. Remembering something important, what was it again? Something about black blo- his dust. he had a package waiting for him at a store, he remembered now. He had a package he needed to pick up, of course the only reason he needed to pick up this package was because it contained many more vials and bottles of his black dust, including the recipe for the dust so he didn't run out of it, his family's book on dust and dust infusion and test results, his family was a family of people infused dust into their own blood stream and experimented on Humans and Faunus. However, Cinder, his mother, followed a new path and wrote a new chapter in the book his family had, she still used dust, yes, but she also used Grimm blood. The whole reason for his existence; to be an experiment for his mother. He didn't need these thoughts in his head, all he needed to remember was, he had a package to pick up at a store in the direction of where the rest of his team was going. But he just had one question for Soul though. "Soul, do you think we could make a pit stop at a store along the way, I have a package that I'm supposed to pick up, today." He said, Crona didn't care whether or not his team said yes, he just needed to pick up the package today.

"sure, we could make a pit stop along the way." Soul said to Crona.

"alright then." Now he could pick up the package he was supposed to pick up after initiation.

When they were done coming up with a schedule, Blake had returned with their sushi, on a tray Kart. Eight trays of sushi and a platter in the palm of her hand holding their drinks.

"strawberry-sunrise, with an umbrella," she said handing Yang her drink. "a glass of DR. salt" she said handing Crona his drink. "a glass of Mountain dust," handing Maka her soda. "And finally, a Green tea." Finishing off the drink portion of their meal.

Blake set the platter down on a nearby empty table, before turning back to the tray cart and sliding out three trays. "Two dozen Californian roles with a side of calamari and clam." She said sliding a platter with sushi roles, and a small bowl of calamari, and two opened clams on another small plate. "A dozen seaweed wrapped sushi roles along with sushi dish 19." Blake said handing her a red platter with her sushi on it. "Island sushi and sashimi19, and a side of white rice, for you." Blake said giving Yang her dish.

"And finally, two orders of the 'sunrise-sushi rolls', a side of white rice." Blake said, officially finishing her shift. But before she left "Is there anything else I could get for any of you?" she asked out of company policy.

"nope."

"nah."

"No."

"Na."

Blake nodded in response before walking back over to the front counter.

Xxx

After team MYSC had had their fill of sushi and a nice long chat between themselves, they headed towards the store on the other side of town, to get their supplies. After they said tank you and paid for their food of course.

20 minutes later

After walking for what felt like an hour, but was only twenty minutes. The team had made a pit stop along the way to the store they were headed towards so Crona could get what he needed from a store with the name "vials, crystals and beyond" it was a moderately sized store, for a small business.

Crona walked into the store and directly to the front counter to see a man with grey hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Wearing a dark green shirt and blue jeans, and red converse.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" the man asked Crona.

"I am here to pick up a package…under the name "black-mass'." Crona said to the man, who looked at him for a second before nodding silently and going into a backroom.

Sometime later

The man came back after about five minutes, with a black steel briefcase with a weird looking lock, which he put on the counter.

Crona looked at the briefcase before covering his hands in his neon purple-pink aura, and prying the briefcase open with pure ease. Revealing multiple bottles of black-dust, a big worn-out book with the title 'Fall family, dust infusions and findings.' He looked closer in the briefcase and saw a white envelope that had the words "in the event of my death, read this letter. To: Crona, my son. From: Cinder fall.' Crona put everything back inside the briefcase before shutting it.

"thank you for keeping an eye on this for my family for the time that you did, sir. It means a lot to me." Crona said before exiting the shop, going back to his team.

"So how was your pick-up?" Soul asked when he spotted the black-steel briefcase in Crona's right hand.

"Good." Crona said not really paying attention to soul, he was a little occupied by that envelope that he had seen in the briefcase. 'What would Cinder want to tell me, she already said that I was worthless many times before?' The multitude of what could have been inside that envelope were endless, knowing Cinder, it could've been anything.

Xxx

After walking another seven miles to the store, they had finally reached it; A simple ammo shop.

They had walked through the door hearing a chime upon entering.

Maka walked right up to the counter and talked to the store clerk, he was an old man who looked like he would be in a retirement home, but he was still kicking.

"I'm here to pick up a special order under the name 'Crescent's ammunition'." Maka said seemingly hovering above the ground.

The old man nodded before speeding off to the back room to grab Maka's ammunition order.

"so…you like guns, Maka?" soul asked his partner. Who seemed to have sparkles in her eyes.

"You have no idea do you, Soul?" Maka simply stated before going on. "I **Love** guns!"

Maka and Soul's conversation was interrupted when Yang put her 75 boxes of shotgun rounds on the front counter, each box contained 25 rounds, and seventy-five boxes. Do the math. 1875 rounds before she would need to buy more ammo.

"So, sis, I couldn't help but over hear that you had a special order of ammo?" she stated plainly "when were you planning on telling me?" she asked her sister.

Maka felt a little embarrassed. Sure she loved crescent rose, but she didn't know to what extent. Marrying her weapon seemed very appealing when she had first finished it.

"I don't need to tell you everything, Yang. I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions for myself." Maka stated feeling a slight pang of guilt that soon evaporated when her sister responded to her statement.

Yang was sad so she overreacted with crocodile tears "Maka, I thought You loved me, I'm your older sister. I feel hurt by your wor- ahahahahaha." Yang tried to keep her act but broke down into a fit of laughter.

*sigh* 'Some things will never change, will they?' Maka thought as her ammunition order arrived on the counter, in a giant wooden crate. She looked at her crate with glee. 'Oh, sweet baby mama, that is what I call an ammunition order'.' She thought handing the old man her lien cards.

"Is there anything else we need from here?" Crona said somewhat impatiently, while looking at the clock.

"Cool your jets, Crona. Some of us have giant crates of ammo to carry, while others only have a briefcase." Maka said Crona, who got a smirk a small smirk on his lips.

"Says the one who's in love with her weapon." He said getting a whistle from Yang.

"besides the point." Soul said interrupting the soon to be fight. He had a 24 variety pack of dust in his right hand, and what appeared to be 3 rolls of double sided tape, in his left hand. "We need to get this shopping done, before we miss our ride back to beacon." Soul said placing his items on the counter next to Maka's crate, pulling out his wallet.

"Yeah, Ice King's right, we need to get going before we're late." Yang said picking up Maka's crate and mounting it on her shoulder.

"Okay, let's get going." Soul said, grabbing his bagged dust and double sided tape.

20 minutes later

"c'mon guys, we need to run faster the door closes in 30 seconds, and I'm not too fond of vale at nighttime." Soul said running as fast as he could while helping carry the giant ammo crate that Maka had purchased. 'now that I think about it, I could have totally had this crate shipped back to beacon in a matter of hours, now I feel like an idiot. well that's going in my mental folder.' Soul thought.

Team MYSC ran to the bullhead and jumped on just in the nick of time to literally jump onto the ramp and roll into the cabin of the plane. Yang shot up seconds later hugging her teammates in a group hug they didn't get a say in whether or not they wanted in on.

After everyone was released from the hug they all strapped into seats along the wall before taking off. Unbeknownst to three members of team MYSC, one member was strapping their cargo into the seat next to them.

1 hour and 30 minutes later

After what seemed like an eternity team MYSC had made it back to their dorm. Everyone had gotten into their bed and fallen asleep, well everyone except for Crona.

Crona had made sure everyone was dead asleep before he dug through his briefcase and grabbed the envelope from inside and read it "read this in the event of my death."

To: My son, Crona

From: Cinder fall

Dear, Crona

I know that since you're reading this, that I have met my demise, but I will return…somehow. I know you won't forgive me for what I put you through as a child and some of your teen years, hell, I can't forgive myself, I didn't want to do it, but it was for a worthy cause. One that you will find out eventually. I am truly sorry for what I did to you in your life. But if you don't forgive me I will understand, it's not exactly easy to forgive someone who tortured you for years, both physically and mentally. I couldn't be there to see you grow and prosper during your years at a huntsman. I trained you to be a weapon. I tortured you every time you disobeyed because I had to. I had to break every single strand of your humanity and sanity to embed a weapon that is only activated when it is needed. And for that I am unable to forgive myself. Ragnarok was a simple side effect of the experiment, I had no intention of having you and him become one, but fortunately I had time to write this after you and Ragnarok, had merged, the experiment was successful in the end, you will find it in the family book. In the family book there is a small black notebook, write whatever you want in it, whether you continue the Fall family's lineage of sadistic savagery or not is up to you. I am rambling on at this point. Crona, my son, soul heir to the Fall family, for what I did to you, I can't forgive myself. Even though I am not there now to tell you this. If you Remember one thing from this letter, let it be this: I love you Crona, as a son. I am truly sorry for what I have done to you.

Sincerely, Cinder fall, your mother.

Crona dropped the letter and felt a warm liquid running down his cheeks, he was crying. He didn't know why he was crying, Cinder hated him, she told him he was worthless for years, she's not sorry, it's all just a LIE that's all anything was when it came to her, it had to be a lie, it had to. But on the small chance that she did…'Why does everything have to be so confusing, God dammit.' He was frustrated and very confused. He was losing control of his emotions, he needed to get composed, he tried and tried but his attempts were unsuccessful. He decided to let it all out, just let it all out and walk it off the next morning. But until then, he had to deal with all the side effects of having a meltdown.

Yang (who was still half awake) heard light sobbing noises in the room, she crept out of bed and looked at Maka's sleeping figure, which had a smile on her face. Then she checked the boys. Soul was passed out with a stream of drool coming from his mouth 'prim and proper, my ass'. Crona, he was in distraught.

Crona opened his eyes to see Yang staring at him with a worried expression.

"Y-yang!" he said, his voice cracking in the process, it hurt Yang to see her boyfriend in such a state distress.

"Crona," she said garnering the boys' attention. "would you like to sleep with me tonight?" she asked, hoping he would say yes, but if he didn't, she would just drag him to her bed and help him the way she knew worked.

He nodded in response, Yang sighed in relief, because now she wouldn't have to drag him to bed with her, against his will. Crona crawled off his top bunk and walked over to his girlfriend's bed and got in under the covers before he felt arms wrap around his torso.

Yang wrapped her left arm around Crona, while using her free hand to stroke his hair softly.

"everything's going to be okay, Crona." She said soothingly before falling asleep still stroking his hair.

'everything is going to be okay.' The words repeated in the boy's head while falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day in Port's class

The big burly man was rambling on about his tenacious adventures as a young and handsome huntsman, telling about the time he wrestled an Ursa major with his bare hands to eat a fish, and won.

"…I tossed the big Grimm at a tree and started to swing at it with my fists, causing it to roar in pain. Then when I had made sure it stayed down and grabbed my prized blunderbuss-axe and then I- "

The bell rung throughout the school signaling the end of another day at school…

"timed that one wrong, well the stunning conclusion to my tale will have to wait. Until next time: stay vigilant." Port said while students started to get out of their seats and leave for the night.

…And the beginning of the planned dates, Crona and Soul had made with the sisters. Of course neither of them had any idea that the other had made a date. But let's see what happens shall we.

6:30 p.m.

Let's go to Crona and Yang shall we.

Crona had just finished getting dressed in his casual wear, because he and Yang had one thing to agree on: they both disliked getting in fancy suits and eating at a place with a "dress-code" and a bunch of rules for formal stuff and blah blah fancy restaurants suck and casual places like I-dust, Mc Grimm's, Ursa major's pizzeria, are good places. But Crona, being who he was, decided to let Yang choose the place where their date would occur. And what other place to go to than Junior's.

Crona deciding to get into casual but semi-formal clothes, settled on wearing black slacks, a plain white T-shirt, and a pair of black combat boots.

Yang was adorning her 'Town-time' garb (the outfit she wore when she and her canon team fought Torchwick in his robot suit.)

When Crona got a full view of Yang in her new outfit, he had gotten a nosebleed and was only informed about it after Yang had taken a picture.

"Ready to go, Yang?" Crona asked grabbing his scroll putting it in his pocket before leaving the dorm room with Yang.

/You got a hot date, dumbass. I seriously can't believe you won't let me out and be free. Do you know what's its' like to be trapped in your body for a whole month? It sucks more ass than the ice king/ Ragnarok complained starting to get fed up with being trapped inside the boy. Seriously who the hell thought it was a good idea to put him with this wimp?

To soul and Maka.

Soul was dressed in a black and red pinstripe suit, with a red undershirt and a white tie.

Maka was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, while also wearing a pair of white heels.

They were all set to go and ready to leave, and out the door and into the night they went without a care in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As all the two couples were getting ready to have a fun time, they all thought "These are going to be the best years of my life. And some of the best friends I have met."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake

It had been two years since Crona and yang started dating and Crona, he found something. In the team dorm that Crona was in, he saw an old dusty looking book under Soul's bed. He pulled out the book from under his teammates bed and dusted it off to reveal a very familiar title.

Ninjas of Love special BDSM edition.

When HE saw the cover and title Crona started to shake violently before opening the widow and climbing to the roof of Beacon academy and screamed out in pure rage, " **Soul Schnee! You have Fucked with the wrong person on this day. You have ruined a precious piece of literature, Your Soul in mine!"**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I am sorry, but this story is over.

Sincerely, Writerofthelostsoul

Goodbye and farewell.


End file.
